Out of options
by iloveluv
Summary: Sakura made a big mistake. Now she must give it to Sasuke whenever and wherever he wants it. She would consider herself a sex slave... if she didn't enjoy it so much. Sasusaku
1. Prologue

**Out of options **

***Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**This is only my 2nd fanfic. Please go easy on me.**

**Prologue **

*Knock knock knock*

I already know who's knocking at my window. It's no point in me locking it any more.

Sakura unlocked the window and Sasuke jumped in.

"Sakura I need you!"

"Ugh now? Can we please do this later?"

"NO! I need you now! Take off your clothes. It will be quick."

"Sasuke I-"

"Sakura save this for later I really have to go. Now take off your clothes."

She began to take off her clothes while Sasuke watched. Piece by piece first her shirt.

_I should be use to this. Fucking the Uchiha. Well it's my mistake. I started it, but I want him to end it. I know he uses me for my body but now I don't really have a choice. _

Then her skirt.

_ Well I am madly in the with him... I've dreamed about having sex with him since I was young. But he's an S-class criminal frequently coming in my home. _

Then her bra. Her breasts bounced with every move. Shining in the moonlight.

_I could get in major trouble for letting an S-class criminal into my house without fighting him or telling somebody. Instead of doing those things... The correct things... I still don't have no other choice even if I wanted it. Do I want another choice? I know I probably deserve better but..._

Then her panties. Now she was completely naked. Just what Sasuke wanted.

He whipped out his cock. She just stared at it like she didn't know what to do. Sasuke put a little pressure on her shoulders. Gently pushing her down to het knees. She was now staring at him. He looked irritated.

"Go ahead. Suck it. Come on let's make this quick."

She put her hands on his cock and slid her mouth down it. Sakura assumed she was going too slow because Sasuke put his hands on the back of her head and started to face-fuck her. He went on like this for a while. Grunting between breaths. Jamming his cock in her mouth. He suddenly stopped, put her on the bed and slid into her tight whole. It all happened so quick.

He pounded her. He smashed into her. Sakura had no choice but to moan in pleasure. Sasuke rammed into her tight hole arching her back. He fucked her to a steady rhythm. The bed was hitting the wall. Thump thump thump.

He started to speed up. She knew he was about to cum. He gave one last thrust. And a loud grunt. He pulled out and came all over her thighs and stomach. He was still panting hard. He gave her a meaningless kiss on the cheek. Then he left. No thank you. No good bye. Nothing. He didn't even look into her eyes. He jump out the window and left. Leaving his cum all over her. Sakura rolled over and put the covers around her. She was unsatisfied. It was all about him. She trailed her fingers downward.

_He could have at least finished what he started. _

She rubbed her clit and and started fingering herself.

_Well, he did say it would be quick. This should please me. Having sex with Sasuke. _

She pumped a little faster throwing the covers off her.

_But it doesn't. I still can't believe the only time he made me cum was the first time. We were so inexperienced too._

She added another finger and moaned his name over and over.

_I can't believe he took my Virginity! I can't believe he took mine... Yet it was the best time. Now I'm just a quick fuck for when he gets in the mood._

"AHHHH! SASUKE!"

Sakura orgasm and was panting really hard.

_ I feel like a whore, but there's no way around. This has been going on for about 2 months now. I always fantasize over the first time. Then it goes down hill from there..._

It's a cliffy! Please Review


	2. The Mistake

**Chapter 1**

**Out of options **

***Disclaimer* i don't own Naruto**

Tsunade assigned Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Sakura for a mission.

They were speeding through the forest. They had to save a girl that had been kidnapped from the Leaf Village. They reached a point where no one was sure where to go. The path was split in 4 directions.

Ino was clearly taking charge. "You guys let's split up and meet back here in 4 days," she said while throwing a shurikan in the exact spot. "Move out!"

They scattered. Sakura decided to go to the far left. She was getting tired and had plenty money, so instead of sleeping outdoors she went to an Inn. When she walked in the building she spotted Sasuke. It looks like he got a room because he got a key. The door had a bell, so of course when she walked in he turned his head.

So many things went through Sakura's head, but she acted on instinct. "Sasuke! You're here! Where have you've been? Everyone misses you!... I miss you..."

"Hn"

He started to walk off. Not even bothering to fight or even answer her.

"Sasuke wait! It's not too late to return to Konoha! I'll do anything for you to come back. Just please," Sakura had so much worry in her voice. She begged him. They were walking to his room door. Sakura still begging. Sasuke still ignoring. They reached his room and he started turning the key into the lock. Sakura blocked the door.

"Sasuke why haven't you said anything? Talk!"

"I have no interest in returning to that village. And I definitely have no interest in you. So please move and let me go inside my room."

"But Sasuke I will do anything for you to come back! Anything I promise."

Sasuke started to continue walking in his now unlocked room, but he stopped.

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"Being an S-Class criminal... I don't have privilege to stay in one village or town to meet a girl and start a relationship. Well anyways I am still very unexperienced, and I've always wanted to change that."

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura was extremely confused.

He pulled her in the room and shut and locked the door.

"Sasuke?"

He combed his fingers through her hair.

"You said you will do anything? Anything at all?"

"Yes of course Sasuke!"

"Then have sex with me. I am very interested in what it feels like. I'm not even sure how or what it is. But be my first."

Sakura stepped back. Her eyes wide and shiny as marbles.

_Sex? Now? With Sasuke? This is my first time too! Of course I wanted it to be with Sasuke, but not like this. But it's Sasuke. He will come back if I do this. I have to do this._

Sasuke stopped her train of thought.

"Since you said you would do anything. You can't go back on your word. So are we going to do this?"

"Um ok..."

"So I guess you should get naked now," Sasuke said that as if it were a question.

"Oh right. Right."

Sakura started to undress. She pulled up her top and slid out of her bottoms leaving her in underwear and her chest wrappings.

"Don't you get naked too?" Sakura asked him. She just wanted things to be fair.

"I guess."

He took off his shirt and bottoms. Now he was just underwear. He walked towards her and now Sakura was face to face with his chest.

"This is isn't fair. My whole chest is showing, but you have this on."

"What on?"

Sasuke cut her chest wrappings off with a kunia knife.

"Nothing now," he smirked.

Sakura immediately covered her cheast.

"Move your arms. I want to see."

He stared at her chest and her nipples became hard from the embarrassment. Her whole face was red. He was touched her nipple and Sakura yelped. He pulled her nipple and she let out a slight moan.

"So these are breast..."

He started flicking her nipple and massaging her breast. He gave her nipples a light twist. Sakura was moaning the whole time. When Sasuke finally stopped, she stopped moaning. He thought it was weird. While doing this he got really exciting. He could feel himself get hard as a rock.

Sasuke went over to the palette on the floor and patted the spot beside him

"Come sit down."

No one has seen my breast before. Especially not touch them. It felt good. Why is there a huge bulge in his pants? Was it there earlier?I feel really... Wet.

Sakura made it over to the palette.

"Touch it."

"Touch what?"

His eyes went down to his pants and back up to her face.

"WHAT?"

Sasuke didn't feel like hearing what she had to say. He put her hands in his pants. She could feel his hard cock. She stroked it.

"More."

She stroked it more.

"Faster!" Sasuke was now gritting his teeth. Sakura couldn't tell if it felt good or he was in pain.

She kept going then Sasuke let out a grunt. She felt something sticky and wet on her hand. She took her hand out and saw sticky creamy, white cum on her hand.

"What is this?"

"Lick it."

"What? No!"

"You said anything now lick it." He was stern.

Sakura stuck out her tongue and licked his cum. Sasuke couldn't bare seeing this without getting excited. He was rock hard again. He pulled down his pants a little. Sakura could see it now. Sasuke stood up, so his cock was right in front of her mouth.

"So this is a-"

"Put your mouth on it."

"What?! No way!"

Sasuke stepped a little closer so her lips were brushing his member.

"Now!"

She grabbed a hold of his cock and slowly opened her mouth. Sasuke pushed his pelvis forward making his cock go into her mouth. Sakura's eyes shot open. He was so deep into her mouth.

"YES! That feels good. Just like that! In and out!"

Sakura did what she was told. She went a little faster and slowed down sometimes. Sasuke couldn't bare it anymore. He shot his cum in her mouth. He slowly took his member of out of her mouth. Sakura didn't know what to do. His cum was dripping out of her mouth. She finally spit it out.

"I think you were supposed to swallow it. But it's out now."

Sasuke laid down on top of her. He started tugging at her panties. Sakura stiffened up. He whispered in her ear, "Anything remember?"

He pulled her panties all the way down and removed his boxers as well.

"I think we should lay down."

"Right."

He tried to put his now really hard cock inside of her, but it wouldn't go inside.

"Sakura put it in."

Sakura tried, but she was too tight. Sasuke was clearly irritated and rammed his cock into her.

"AHHHH!"

Sakura screamed at the excruciating pain. She jerked around alot.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"It hurts! Wait please!"

Sasuke didn't understand why it hurts her. Just having himself inside of her felt so good. He rubbed her pussy until she calmed down a bit. When he lifted his hand back up he saw blood.

"Sakura! You're bleeding!"

"This is my first time! You broke my wall!"

"Well well. So you waited for me after all." All he could do was smirk.

He cuffed her face and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He started to move. Sakura still jerking and in pain. Sasuke was enjoying the pleasure. He sped up a little more. Sakura was scratching his back. She was digging his nails into his back. Every time she did this Sasuke would go a little deeper into her. He was grunting and pumping harder and faster. Sakura was feeling less pain now. Instead she was feeling pleasure.

She moaned his name. Sasuke could tell she was starting to enjoy this, so he went faster. He could feel himself starting to climax. Sakura was on edge and came screaming his name and pulling his hair. He pounded her one good time before coming out of her now deflowered hole and cummed all over her pussy.

Sakura felt his hot sticky juices on her private areas. Sasuke collapsed on top of her.

_I'm so tired. I can't believe I just lost my virginity. And to Sasuke! Well maybe he will start to like me. He did kiss me. At least he's coming home. I'll just rest here for a minute._

Sakura went fast asleep with Sasuke still on top of her. Both of them still naked without even a blanket to cover them.


	3. Sasuke's crave

**Chapter 2**

**Out of options **

***disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

Sasuke woke up to pink hair and breast.

_It's a girl! She's naked! Oh yea... It's Sakura._

He got off of her and put on his clothes. He started to leave when he remembered his promise to Sakura. Returning to Konoha. He sat down to think of his best way to say no.

_She should have known I wouldn't return. She's such a dumb girl. But last night was so amazing! I don't think I'll ever experience that again. I won't let her leave. I have to figure out a way for her to stay... She claims to love me. I may use that excuse. I have to be inside her once more._

As Sasuke was thinking of a way to have sex with Sakura again, she woke up. Her eyes darted open. She saw Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke just looked at her. She looked down and saw her naked body. She searched around for some cover then just covered herself with her arms.

_Her body... It's so... Makes me so... Hungry for more. _

Sasuke licked his lips and went over to her and hugged her from behind. Sakura blushed. He moved his hands from her stomach. and grabbed her breasts. He started teasing them. Sakura started moaning and grabbing his hair. He went to her nipples and pinched them lightly. Tisting her sensitive part. Pulling them. They were so hard from his touch.

He laid her down and got on top of her. He wanted to see her breast in the sunlight

_So beautiful._

Sasuke grabbed her breast and put one in his mouth. Massaging her nipple with his tongue. Sakura was moaning and breathing hard. Her face pink from the pleasure. Sasuke decided to trail his hands downward. He pressed hard on her clit. Sakura arched her back as high as it would go. She grabbed his hair. Declaring more. He gave her more. He rubbed in fact circles. Sakura was going wild she was bucking her hips to his fingers wanting to feel more.

"AHHH!" Sakura came. Sasuke's fingers drowned in her juices. He was smirking because he knew he had won. He gave her a light kiss and sat down beside her. Sakura sat up beside him smiling. She was happy.

"Sasuke... Um... Now will you return to Konoha."

"Hn."

"Is that a yes? I did everything you wanted. You said you would return. So are you?"

"Hn." Sasuke stood up. He was about to walk out the door.

"Sasuke talk to me!" Tears were streaming down her face. "How could you have sex with me? How could you give me your word and not do what you said?" You took my virginity! HOW COULD YOU!"

Sasuke was thinking of something to say.

_I know what I can do to have sex with her one more time._

He smiled a devilish smile.

"Sakura I didn't say yes or no did I?"

"Well no." She started wiping her tears.

"Ok then why are you crying?" He sat back down to be eye level with her.

"Because I thought you were going to leave. Just like that."

"How about we have sex one more time and then we can go back to Konoha? Is that ok with you?"

"I guess."

"Ok then." Sasuke threw off all his clothes. He was excited.

_YES! One more time! I don't know what I'm going to do after this, but as long as I can be inside of her one more time!_

He got on top of her. He slid a finger inside of her making Sakura gasp.

_Still wet. _

"Sakura I want to try a new position."

He didn't care if she said yes or no. He flipped her over so her face was on the floor and her butt was in the air.

_Nice ass._

He smacked her butt and Sakura gasp. Without a second thought he slid into her.

_Oh my God! This feels so good._

He was fucking her to a steady rhythm. He didn't want to go too fast or he might cum. Sakura on the other hand was losing her mind. Taking it from the back must give her more pleasure. She was moaning uncontrollably. Sasuke had to put his hand on her back to keep her from moving too much.

Sakura bucked so wild Sasuke came out of her. He smacked her on the butt and slammed back into her. Sakura could feel his balls slapped her on the ass every time he came into her. He sped up and came into her harder.

"I'm CUMMING!"

He threw her on the ground and came all over her back. He fell backwards and was laying on his back. Sakura's back got really hot from his cum. Sakura got up and put on her clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hot spring. I feel dirty."

Sakura left the room. Sasuke rolled over still naked. He didn't care. He was thinking really hard. It showed in his face.

_Sakura Sakura Sakura. I can't let you go that easily. I thought I just needed one more time, but I have to admit. I'm hooked. I need more. I crave more of you. This won't be the last time. _

***I know it seems like every chapter are just lemons, but they won't be trust me**


	4. A deal

**Chapter 3**

**Out of Options **

***disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

Sakura got up and put on her clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hot spring. I feel dirty." Sakura walked out to go to the hot spring.

_I'm not a virgin anymore...I know it's bad, but it felt so good. I have 2 more days before I have to meet back with the group. Sasuke has to come back when I go back to the room. _

Sakura stepped in the soothing water.

This is nice.

She relaxed there for a while, washed up, and left back to Sasuke's room. When Sakura entered the room, the table was full of food. She had to admit. She was hungry.

"You can get some food," Sasuke said with out making eye contact.

"Thank you."

They ate in silence. When they were done. Sakura thought it was a good time to ask.

"So Sasuke... Umm... Are you coming back to Konoha."

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"No I'm not."

"But," Sakura was afraid. She felt used, "You said you would! I had sex with you! I even lost my virginity to you. Why not? Why is it so hard?" Sakura wasn't even sad she was outraged."You used me!"

"You're right I did."

_How could he say that so blunt! My heart feels like it's been ripped out. Stomped on. Beaten up! Then put back in and forced to act as if nothing happened! _

"Why? You jerk!" Sakura started to leave, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down into his lap.

"Look Sakura. I did use you, but I didn't plan to have sex with you again. Or want to. It just feel so good inside of you."

"SO! I DONT CARE! WHY IS IT MY PROBLEM?!"

"It's about to be your problem," Sasuke gritted through his teeth. His grip on her wrist tightened, "I assume you were on a mission right?"

"Yea. So what?"

"You were here instead of on your mission. What if word gets out that instead of fulfilling your duty as a ninja you were here. Fucking an S-class criminal. Begging him to come back. Instead of attacking him or telling someone you stayed the night. You did so many dirty things with him."

_He wouldn't! Oh my God. Why did I do this? What was I thinking? My life is ruined. _

A tear dropped from Sakura's face. Sasuke licked it away.

"I'll make a deal with you. No one but you and I will know about this."

Sakura clamped her hands together in delight. "Oh thank you Sasuke!"

"I wasn't finish. If you fuck me anytime I want you to."

Sakura frowned.

_How could he use me like that._

"Hey what's with the sad face? Don't act like you didn't like it," He kissed her cheek, "Now. You may go."

_I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do. I don't have any other option, but to do what he says. I just ruined my life in one night. I hate my self. Why did I do such a thing? I brought this on myself._

Sakura ran out the room. She didn't cry. She didn't say a word. Her face was expressionless.

"Until next time Sakura."

Sakura just went outside and sat on the ground.

_What a coincidence? It's raining. Why have I been sprung on this boy all my life? I know he's no good, yet... I can't get him out of my mind._

Sakura just sat there and let the rain hit her until she find the strength to move.


	5. Quickie

**Out of options **

**Chapter 4**

***disclaimer I don't own Naruto **

Sakura just sat there and let the rain hit her until she find the strength to move. She was there for so long the sun was setting.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Sakura looked up and saw Ino looking at her in confusion.

_Quick lie! Quick lie!_

"Um nothing... I'm just upset that... I can't find the girl. I feel like I failed this mission."

"Oh I guess I understand. I don't know if the others found her, but I'm having no luck."

"What are you doing here Ino?"

"I'm not sure. I just ended up here. I saw this Inn and thought about staying there. We should give ourselves a rest."

Sakura looked frightened. She pointed to the end she had been sleeping with Sasuke in and flinched.

"You mean that inn? That inn over there?"

"Yea it's the only inn around."

"No not that inn!"

"Well why not?"

"Well I've heard bad stuff about that inn. We shouldn't sleep there tonight."

"Sakura don't be silly it's just one. Let's go."

_I don't know how to tell her no without it being suspicious. Ughh! Why me?! Maybe Sasuke left. I have been sitting outside all day. I guess I'll see how this goes. _

Sakura got up and patted the dirt off her bottom then headed inside the Inn. They got their room key and went to their room. They were relaxing for a bit. Talking about random things.

"See Sakura. I told you it was nothing wrong with this inn."

"I guess you were right."

_I guess Sasuke left._

"Sakura I'm about to go to the hot spring are you coming?"

"Oh I alreadyyyy- later.. I'll go later."

_That was close. I almost told her I was relaxing at a hot spring instead of doing the mission._

"Well see ya. I'm off."

Ion left the room.

5 MINUTES LATER

*Knock knock knock*

"Coming!"

Sakura got up from sitting on the floor to open the door. When the door was slightly open. Someone opened it all the way. It was Sasuke standing in the door way. Sakura jumped back.

"Well well Sakura. I thought I would have to go to you. But you actually came to me. Thank you for making it easier on myself."

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Sakura don't act stupid with me. We made a deal. Anytime I want to fuck you. You're going to let me fuck you."

"But why here and now? Ion could come back any moment."

"So! Who cares?"

"I do! I have more respect for myself!" Sakura was glaring at him now. Her fist balled up.

"Right now, we are going to have sex. Rather you like it or not. But you will like it."

"NO!"

"Maybe I should stay here then. And tell Ino what you've been doing!"

Sakura's fist got tired. She wouldn't cry in front of him.

"FINE! You ass hole! Let's just do this then!"

"Hn"

"Turn around. This will be quick," Sasuke said with demand in his voice.

He pulled down her bottoms and underwear. Then he bent her over. Sasuke loved the sight of her ass. He pulled down pants and underwear and slowly slid inside of her. Sakura moaned the whole while he was sliding into her.

"Here I go."

He started going in and out of her. Quickly he sped up. He just wanted to cum. That's all.

_This feels so good. Yes! He's going faster! _

Sasuke started grunting. Sakura was moaning even louder.

"AHHH! SASUKE!"

He lifted her leg. He wanted to see her pussy. He wanted to see him fill her up. He started thrusting deeper inside of Sakura. Sakura was biting her lip. Sasuke was grabbing her ass. He hit into her one good time hitting that spot.

_I'm almost there!_

Sasuke came out of her and cummed all her her ass. He smacked it one good time before pulling up his pants. Sakura tried to pull up her pants, but Sasuke stopped her.

"You didn't cum. Did you?"

Sakura didn't answer his. He pulled up her pants and underwear. Sakura stood up and turned around and faced him.

"Ino is almost here. I can sense her." Sasuke kissed her forehead and left.

_I'm so hot down there. I didn't cum and I feel like I have to._

Sakura went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. She pulled down her underwear.

Sasuke cummed all over me. I have to get rid of these underwear.

Sakura took off her underwear and threw them in the trash. Her butt was all sticky, so she washed off.

_I wonder if..._

Sakura stuck a finger inside of her and moaned.

_This feels good._

She kept going. Making little noises so she wouldn't be so loud. She started grabbing her breast and rubbing them gently. Not too long afterwards she came. Her fingers were soaking wet.

That felt so good.

*Knock knock knock*

"Sakura are you ok?"

Oh no!

"Um I'm fine. I'll be right out."

Sakura pulled up her pants and underwear. She washed her hands before coming out.

"Sakura let's get some rest ok?"

"Ok. Night!"


	6. Confusion

**Chapter 4**

**Out of options **

***disclaimer i don't own Naruto **

"Sakura wake up! Today is the day that we go meet at the spot."

Sakura rolled over and stretched her arms. She sat up to tired to move.

"It's been 4 days already? Are you sure?"

_I didn't do anything. Except open my legs for a criminal. _

"Yeap. Hurry up and get ready. We have to go."

They both got ready and left the inn dashing to the meeting spot.

_I wonder if it's over. Am I free from his grib? I think I will actually miss him... I..._

Ino could tell Sakura was thinking hard about something.

"Sakura are you ok?"

Ino took Sakura by surprise. She shook het head a little before answering.

"Oh Ino! I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ino."

"Well you were staring off into space, you were in the bathroom so long yesterday. You've been acting funny."

Sakura stop running through the trees and landed on a branch.

_Is it that obvious?_

"Sakura! Are you hurt?"

Ino rushed to Sakura's aid.

"Ino for the last time I'm fine! Just drop it ok?"

"Ok whatever. I'm just trying to help."

_I know... But you can't..._

Ino dashed off ahead. Sakura quickly followed. Ino kept a distance between them. She knew something was wrong with Sakura, but was upset that she wouldn't tell her.

After a while of awkward silence Ino saw the spot.

"We're here."

Kiba and Naruto were not there yet.

"Ino do you think-"

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Hey where is Naruto."

"Right here. Did anyone find the girl? I had no luck... I failed."

"I didn't."

"Me either."

"I wish."

_I didn't even look for the poor girl. I'm a sad excuse for a ninja... I still hope no one finds out what I did with Sasuke._

"What are we going to tell Hokage. Ughhh!"

"Kiba calm down. We just have to tell her none of us found her. We failed the mission."

"Failing a mission is not an option."

"Naruto you calm down too!"

_These idiots won't get over it. Why won't Ino say anything? She can't be that mad that I won't tell her... Can she? _

Finally Ino got irritated.

"You guys we're heading back! Now!"

She had such anger in her voice that nobody protested. They dashed through the trees.

2 DAYS LATER

"YOU WHAT!?'

"We couldn't find her..."

"Sakura what do you have to say about this?"

Sakura looked at the floor. Disappointed in herself for no one would know the awful things she did.

"Kiba! I assigned you for a reason! You and your pal have the best noses in the whole village!"

"I'm sorry."

"Ino? What's with the attitude? As far as I'm concerned you were the leader? Well? Speak! What happened?"

"We didn't find her."

"And Naruto! This was a simple mission! Don't even answer. I'm disappointed in you all! Leave my office!"

They left her office and parted ways. Not even Naruto suggested they eat ramen. Sakura walked home with so much in her mind.

_This is so stressful. At least I won't see Sasuke anymore. It's not like he can come to Konoha._

Sakura unlocked her door and stepped into her apartment. She signed. She locked her door and started towards her bed not even turning on the light. It was pitch dark. She sat on the edge of her bed.

_I hate myself _

2 arms embraced her. She didn't dare move. They slowly made their lips towards her ear and whispered, "Missed me?'

Sakura's eyes widened and her stomach dropped she started sweating. She didn't know if she was scared or what. Her mind was going every where.

"You seem tense."

He laid her down laid down beside her.

"How did you get into Konoha?"

"You sound like you didn't want me to come."

"It's not that it's just-"

_I did not just say that! Did I miss him? What's wrong with me?_

"So you did miss me?"

He moved her hand towards his now hard dick. She could feel it through his hands.

"You missed this too," he hissed in her hear. Not making it a question, but rather a statement.

"I... I-"

"Tell me Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip. She didn't know how she felt about this.


	7. Realization

**Out of options**

**Chapter 6**

***disclaimer I do NOT own Naruto **

"So you did miss me?"

He moved her hand towards his now hard dick. She could feel it through his pants. He wanted her badly.

"You missed this too," he hissed in her hear. Not making it a question, but rather a statement.

"I... I-"

"Tell me Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip. She didn't know how she felt about this.

"I... I just..." She was getting emotional. Tears were forming from her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Her face was red. She couldn't talk and her eyes got puffy. Sasuke waited for her to get it together. He wanted to hear her answer. Sakura's hand was still on Sasuke's dick. She didn't want to answer because she didn't know what she wanted. She gave him a light squeeze and stroked him through his pants. He didn't need her to speak. He knew her answer.

_I did miss you and I missed that too. I don't want to say it though. It's wrong. _

He jumped on top of her quickly removing her clothes. She was naked in a blink of an eye ball.

"Wait Sas-"

He kissed her hard with more force then passion. He was hungry. He wanted her now more then ever. Sakura didn't dare brake the kiss.. He continued to kiss her while taking off his clothes.

"You better be wet!"

He rammed a finger into her. Sakura cried out in pain.

"Good."

Sakura was soaking wet. The thought of Sasuke in her room, on her bed, lights off, knowing they might get caught was too much for her to bare. He was twisting his finger around inside her. He finally pulled out of her and Sakura' s noise making stop. He put his finger in front of her mouth.

"Lick it!"

"No!'

"Fine!"

He put his finger in his mouth tasting her juices. He finally slid into her. That first moan sent him going wild. He gripped her thighs. Sakura was gripping his hair. He left red marks or her thighs every time he went into het wet tight walls. He got sick of her grabbing his hair, so be flipped her over. Face down, ass up. He Pounded her. Sakura screamed and gripped the covers even tearing them.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!"

He kept fucking her hard and long. To Sakura it seemed like days He flipped her around and shoved his dick in her mouth. With a few thrusts he cummed in her mouth. Sakura was getting ready to throw it up. He pushed his now soft dick down her throat.

"No no no. Swallow it."

She didn't want to protest for fear that he would leave and not come back. She swallowed all of it. Even licked her lips so she wouldn't waste a drop. He gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"I have to go..." he quickly put on his clothes. Sakura wrapped the cover around her and ran towards him. She was too late. He unlocked the window and left.

She covered her whole body in her blanket. She cried and cried. Her sheets by her face were soaking wet. She cried herself to sleep.

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling terrible. She got up and realized she was naked.

_Oh yea... Me and Sasuke..._

She snapped her head to the bed then lowered it in disappointment.

"Sasuke!"

_Oh yea he left... _

Sakura went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her hair was everywhere. Her eyes were big. and puffy. She looked like she'd been through Hell.

_I don't know why I missed him... He needs to get out of my life. But he won't leave. He won't go._

She put her hands over her chest.

In here. I felt it. It hurts because I love him, but I know he just uses me for pleasure.

Sakura took a quick shower and looked in the mirror again. She looked better.

_I don't want anybody to think something is wrong with me. I have to get it together!_

She mentally slapped herself. When nothing in the mirror changed physically slapped herself. The only thing that changed were her cheeks going from white to red. She realized that nothing was wrong with her. She looked like the same Sakura she just felt like a different person inside.

_I feel like I made a complete change for the worst. I'm dirty and filthy, but I just bathed. Nobody will see what I see in this mirror. I have to end this with Sasuke. It's just not right. It's not healthy, but I don't want him to leave I finally got him back in my life. And not only that. I kind of like the things we do. The filthy things we do. __Should I just accept it?_

*Knock knock knock*

"Sakura. It's me Naruto! Let's go get some ramen!"

"I'll be right out!"

She quickly put on her usual clothes and left her sad apartment.

She returned with a little hope that Sasuke would be there, but he wasn't there.

Within 2 weeks Sakura's life started getting back to normal. Missions. The hospital. Just the way things were. No more Sasuke to toy with her heart or her private areas.

Sakura was walking back home from the hospital. It was a long day. As soon as she got home she ran straight in the shower and strait to bed. She was almost sleep when some knocked on her window. She was annoyed, but got up to see who it was. She looked and there he was.. Sasuke.

"Sasuke how do you keep sneaking into Konoha? We must need better security."

"Sakura let me in."

She did what he was told. Sasuke immediately took off his clothes and looked at her funny.

"What are you waiting on? Go ahead undress."

"Excuse me? This is a joke right?"

Sakura put her hands on her hips and stared him down like he was crazy.

"Sakura, you must have forgotten. I have the power to make or break you. Now be smart and undress."

_No... I'm sick of this. My body is not a toy._

Sakura slid to the floor with her eyes wide.

She just sat there. Sasuke walked over to her and began to undress her. She didn't fight it. She just let him have his way with her. When he was done he left. He left her on that bed. Naked, cold, ashamed. Sakura hated herself. But the one thing she hated most was how she didn't fight it. That's how she knew she liked it. Sasuke inside of her... Secretly drove her wild.

**Please review! Much appreciation!**


	8. One Night

**Out of options **

**Chapter 7**

***Disclaimer I do not own Naruto **

_3 months... 3 months and I still haven't got caught with Sasuke. This has gone on far enough! But what can I do? Nothing... If only he loved me.. Then maybe-_

"Sakura you've been staring out the window and we have patients to tend to. Come on get to moving!"

"Oh sorry I'm right on it."

_I need to get my mind off of this... Naruto invited me out with our friends... I wish I wouldn't have told him no, but people can change their mind._

Sakura was running around the hospital. She only had about 15 minutes until she could leave. This day wasn't that busy, so she left early. She figured they wouldn't miss her. Not only that, she had to catch up with Naruto.

He should be training around this time.

She ran to the training grounds and she was right. He was training as always. She yelled out to him to get his attention.

"NARUTO!"

He snapped his head in her direction and his face relaxed.

"HEY SAKURA!"

He ran towards her.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"I left early. I wanted to ask are you guys still going out tonight?"

"Yea."

"Can I still come? I changed my mind I guess I had to think about it."

"Of course Sakura. It's around 9:30. Well I have to get back to training. See you then!"

He ran off still waving his hand.

_Yes! I have to go home and get ready. But I do have a lot of time._

Sakura starting walking home excited about what to wear and how much fun she'll have.

_This might really put my mind off of things. _

Sakura got home and got ready fast. Well it seemed fast. By the time she was done it was 9:00.

_Good thing I got ready early. _

She was wearing her usual clothes.

_I honestly don't know what took me so long. Ugh. Better get going. _

Sakura came back around 1:00 a.m. She was drunk and could hardly stand. She turned on the light and Sasuke was sitting in a chair facing her. He looked at her with so much anger. He walked towards her and grabbed her arm before she could fall.

"Where have you been? You left the door unlocked! You're drunk as fuck! You know I come around the same time. You should've been here!

"Huh? Wait wait?"

If it wasn't for Sasuke's tight grip she would be on the floor.

"Ugh! I can't do what I have to do while you're like this!"

He let go of her arm and Sakura fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ouch!"

She started to stand up rubbing her butt. Sasuke looked at her in disguise and started to leave.

"So... So that.. That's IT!"

Sakura was too drunk to talk.

"Come again?"

"Soo that's it? Huh.. Huh? You're just gonna lea... Leave me! Like you always do? Huh? You fucking! Fuckin! FUCKER!"

"Sakura what are you talking about? You know what this is all about."

He turned around and was facing her Sakura started tilting back. He caught her and sat her on the bed then sat beside her.

"You're just gonna... Gonna fucking leave me! Li.. like you always do! But this time you're gonna.. Gone.. Gonna fuck me first then leave... I fucking hate you! You know I love you yet.. Yet you. Yo you keep toying with my um.. My heart!"

She was crying and talking at the same time. There was no stopping her tears.

"Sakura..."

"NO! Don't Sakura me! How dare you come in into my life and just and just use me as some sex toy and threaten to tell! Well what if I said I DONT FUCKING CARE ANYMORE! NO NO NO!"

"Sakura lower your voice! What are you talking about!"

"GO AHEAD! TELL! I DONT CARE ! I'M SICK OF THIS! I'M SICK OF YOU!''

"I'm going to assume this is the alcohol that's talking. I'm about to leave."

Sasuke got up and started to walk towards the door. Sakura grabbed his shirt. She starting wiping her tears away trying to get her self together before she started talking.

"You came here to fuck me right? You wanna do dirty things don't you Sasuke?"

"Sakura let go! I'm about to leave!"

"I'm gonna fucking fuck the shit out of you!"

Sakura threw him on the bed and started taking off his pants.

"I'm gonna do dirty things to you Sasuke!"

Sasuke wanted to stop her. But he came here to fuck her. Why not let her.

She pulled down his underwear and started sucking his dick. Sasuke was groaning and moaning. She had never sucked him so good. And it had been 3 months!

"Ahhh! Sakura! You're drunk! I really don't want to stop you but this isn't right! Stop!"

"Oh the FAMOUS Uch... Um. Uchiha can't handle a little blow job? It's too much. You can't handle a little pussy? You fucking Pussy! You're a fucking fucking pussy! Fucking ass!"

Sakura kept provoking him. He got angry. Sasuke believed that actions speak louder than words. He flipped them over and threw her skirt and panties to the side. Sakura was smiling.

"You want me to fuck you huh? You'll regret this later!"

"Yes fuck me you fucking ass hole!"

Sasuke pushed himself so deep into her wet pussy. Sakura screamed out, but still didn't give in.

"That was nothing Uchiha! You're worthless! You can't fuck me! Are you sure you're inside of me? I can't feel you!"

Sasuke was even angrier! He pulled out a little and hit her even deeper. Sakura was going wild with that one thrust. He stroked her harder and just as deep. Sakura had never been driven so wild. It had barely been 5 minutes and she had an orgasm.

"AHHHH! YESSSS THAT'S HOW YOU FUCK MEEEEE!"

Sasuke was no wear near his peak. He kept fucking her prolonging her orgasm. Sakura screamed and yelled every time he thrust inside her she clenched him even tighter. He couldn't stand it. He cummed so hard he was gripping her bed. He fell on top on her and fell asleep.

**Some reviews would be nice :)**


	9. Feelings

**Out if Options **

**Chapter 8**

***Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

***ALSO this is not a new chapter it's just revised **

Sasuke woke up drained. He looked around.

_Is this a dream? This is Sakura's room._

He looked down.

_SAKURA! She's asleep. She's NAKED! I'm NAKED! _

He got off of her and sat up. He stared at her naked body.

_Simply Beautiful _

He recalled the events from last night. He slapped himself mentally. Then he smirked.

_I fucked the shit out if her. But I shouldn't of took advantage of her while she was drunk. No matter how much I wanted to... Still she kept leading me on. I let her get in my head._

Sakura started to get up, but rolled over instead.

_I should leave, but someone has to tell her what happened last night. Guess it has to be me..._

He watched her for a while and got impatient. He shook her a little and Sakura's eyes shot open. She looked at Sasuke and ran to the bathroom and threw up. She had a massive hangover.

"Ouch my head!"

Sakura went back to her bed.

"Sasuke what are you doing here? Please not now. I just can't. Please come back later and.. And I'll do whatever you want "

"Sakura you're..."

Sasuke looked away. Sakura looked down and realized she was naked. She wrapped her arms around her to cover herself until she ran to the bathroom to grab a towel.

_Why is she acting like that? I've seen her naked plenty of times now._

"Why am I naked? How long have you been here? What happened Sasuke I'm confused!"

He patted a spot next to him and Sakura sat down.

_Here we go..._

"I was here last night and you weren't here. I was.. a little worried about you, so I waited for you. When you came home you were so drunk. I tried to leave, but you made me stay. You practically cursed me out and provoked me to.. have sex with you... I'm sorry I know it was wrong because you were drunk and-"

"AND! You took advantage of me while I was drunk!"

"I really tried to leave but-"

"But what!? Huh? Cat got you your tongue? It's bad enough that you're toying with my heart and my body, but you have to go go and do something like this? What did I do to deserve this?"

Sakura was crying and yelling. She was so upset.

"Just leave Sasuke. I don't even want to see you right now. I don't care about our deal any more."

"UGHH! I'm trying to tell you it wasn't my fault. A simple mistake. I'm sorry. I should've left when I came and you wasn't there, but I was worried about you..."

"You mean to tell me you were worried about me, but you fucked me? What the fuck kind of shit is that?"

"Sakura I'm sorry! What more do you want me to say? I said I'm fucking sorry! Why the fuck are you still whining?"

"I DONT KNOW! But you need to say something and you better say it fast."

_Ughhh how could she be so stupid! Can't she see I was worried about her? I actually gave a small fuck about her and now I wish I hadn't._

Sasuke was irritated that she couldn't see what he was trying to say. He just left without a word. Sakura was still yelling as he put on his clothes. She yelled as he gave her a peck on her forehead. She yelled as he jumped out the window and left.

He finally made it back to his liar. He was greeted by Suigetsu and Karin. He was too angry to acknowledge them. He went into his room and laid down not even closing the door. Karin knocked on it anyway.

"Umm... Sasuke..."

Ughhh. Why didn't I close my door?

"Leave and close my door. I'm tired."

"ok..."

She slowly and gently closed his door.

_Sakura Sakura Sakura. You've been on my mind lately. Not even just about fucking you anymore. But the little feelings I think I had are gone. You made a fool out of me! I tried to tell you sorry. What more do you want me to say? Wait... What am I saying? It's her fault anyways! She provoked me! She wanted to have sex and for once I wasn't going to. Hmph. I'll be back. I'll fuck you senseless. Stupid bitch._

He got up and let his anger out in his wall.

"Are you ok in there Sasuke?"

"I'm fine Karin! Please leave me be."


	10. Secret

**Out of options **

**Chapter 9**

***Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

Sakura watched Sasuke hoped out her window. She slammed her window shut and it cracked a little.

_What's he so angry about anyways?_

She started pacing around her room. Ignoring her intense headache.

_He's not the one going through all of this! Lying to his to his, if he has any. I wish I would have never.. Why me? What did I do?_

She threw herself on her bed.

_I'm so sick of keeping this bottled up inside._

Sakura curled up in a ball and cried all the tears she held in.

"Maybe one day he'll love me. And I can look back on this and laugh. Maybe he has a little bit of feelings for me. Maybe he doesn't just love me for my body."

Sakura had no one to talk to. No one to get advice from. Then again this wasn't a normal situation. But she couldn't tell anyone. Sakura talked to herself to find the answer. But she couldn't answer herself, so she got angry.

"UGHHH! I fucking HATE him! I hate myself for allowing him! It's my fault in all honesty! THERE I SAID IT!"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Sakura I came to check on you. You were pretty drunk last night. Are you ok? Why are you yelling?'

_Ino... Why is she here.. I have to put some clothes on. _

"Give me a second!"

Sakura got up and put on her usual clothes. Might as well begin her day at the hospital even though she was pretty late. She looked at the clock.

_12:30! Oh my God!_

Sakura opened her door and invited Ino inside.

"Sakura it's lunch time and you weren't at the hospital today. I was just making sure you made it home safe is all"

Ino sat on the couch and Sakura closed and locked her door. She sat down next to Ino.

"I'm fine I was just on my way out. I know I'm late, but I thought I would go by the hospital anyway."

"Sakura you're not fine. Stop lying to me! Ever since that mission a few months ago... You've been acting so strange! Why? What happened tell me?"

_I can't.. Trust her.. I just can't.. Don't give in Sakura just don't! _

"Nothing happened. What are you talking about?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you."

Ino was irritated now. She stood up and faced Sakura.

"WHAT THE FUCK! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID? I KNEW YOU FOR HOW LONG NOW?"

"Ino it's not like that!"

"Well guess what Sakura? Now IT IS! Why can't you tell me?

"Because... Because... Be.. Because..."

The tears were piling in her eyes. It was getting hard for her to see. She kept wiping them away repeating the same thing.

Ino sat back down and embraced her in a friendly hug.

"It's ok Sakura. It's ok. Don't cry. Just tell me. I can help you no matter what."

"It's so hard.. I just... I just don't know.." She wiped her eyes. It was hard for her to talk clearly.

"Sakura I won't judge you or anything... Whatever it is. You can trust me."

"But I'm not supposed to tell anybody.."

Ino chuckled a bit.

"So now I'm just anybody?"

Sakura broke the hug and looked at her.

She's right.

"Well.. No.. You're not."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't."

"Well I'm gonna stay here until you tell me. Or when you stop crying."

Sakura smiled.

Maybe I can trust her.

"Ino.."

"Yes?"

"Um.. You won't tell anybody right?"

"Of course not."

"Promise? Cross your heart?"

Ino made an X with her finger over her heart.

"Or swear to die Sakura."

"Ok. I guess... I can tell you... It started on that mission we took. The one we failed."

"I thought so!"

"Well see I didn't even look for the girl..."

"What? Why?"

This is harder then I thought it would be. She's gonna judge me or tell someone else.

Sakura put on a reassuring smile.

"HaHa Ino I'm kidding!"

"Oh I was about to say. But come on Sakura stop beating around the bush!"

"Umm... It's nothing. I'm fine. I just need some time alone. May you please leave?"

"But Sakura you just said-"

"Ino please... I can't..."

Ino got up and walked towards the door stomping her feet with every step. When she got to the the door she turned around.

"You know what Haruno? Fuck it! I don't want to know. I'm not gonna force you tell me anything! Whatever is happening to you, YOU PROBABLY DESERVE IT!"

You're right about that.

She slammed the door. Sakura ran to the door to catch her.

"Wait Ino!"

"What?

"Let's just say... I'm not a virgin anymore and I wish I was."

Sakura closed the door before Ion could say anything. She knocked on her door countless times, but Sakura just ignored her.


	11. Tell me I'm pretty

**Out of Options **

**Chapter 10**

***disclaimer I don't own Naruto **

_This is sad that being handled like this everyday of the week doesn't faze me anymore. It's like an unpaid job. Well not really. I get paid. Just not with money._

Sakura was laying in bed and Sasuke was putting his pants back on.

"See you later." He was about to take his leave.

"Wait Sasuke."

"What is it?"

"I won't be here tomorrow night."

"You will. End of story."

"Well actually I won't. I'm going on a mission. So I won't be here the day after that either."

"Say you can't go for personal reasons."

"I haven't been on a mission for God knows how long. Look I'm going end of story."

"Fine but you will have to make up for the lost time."

He walked up to her and kissed her quickly and left.

The following day Sakura waited at the gates of Konoha for Lee. It was just the two of them for this mission. They had to escort a man who is being followed by assassins back to his village. It was just a 1 day journey.

"Sakura my love!"

Lee came dashing towards her while holding Mr. Han. She could hear the man yelling, "Put me down!"

"Lee I'm glad to see you, but please put our client down."

"No problem."

He salute her then immediatly put Mr. Han down.

"Well let's get a move on."

They began their journey and made it back within the set time limit. They was almost at Konoha when Lee said, "Sakura I know it was just a mission, but I had a great time with you."

"I did too Lee."

He blushed before continuing, "Well I was wondering if we could hang out without it being a mission."

"We always do. With the whole gang."

"That's the thing. I mean. That's fine and all, but wouldn't it be cool if just me and you went out?"

Sakura stared at him then looked down while they walked.

_I know Lee likes me, but where is all this coming from? He has never been so straight forward. But what do I have to lose? _

"Um...," she looked back up at him and smiled, "Sure Lee. You pick the time and the place.

Lee was so ecstatic. "Wow! Well it's still early. What about tonight? Is the restaurant by Ino's flower shop ok?"

"Yes it is. I guess... It's a date then."

"As a proper gentleman I must pick you up at 8:30 sharp at your place."

"Ok Lee."

They finished walking to the village in silence despite the fire I'm Lee's eyes. Lee walked her to her apartment and bid her farewell.

Sakura walked in her apartment and started getting ready. She decided to take a shower first. When she came out with just a towel Sasuke was there.

"You're here early Sasuke."

He walked over to her and caressed her softly.

"Well I haven't seen you in two days. What's a guy to do?"

_He's acting... Different..._

He kissed her neck and began to softly nibble before sucking deeply leaving a hickey.

"I missed you," he whispered before he left her neck.

Of course he means sex. I shouldn't get carried away by those words.

"Take off your towel for me."

She did as told. Sasuke walked over to the bed. She followed. He gently pushed her down to her knees and unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

"Sasuke I don't have time for this."

"Come on. You know you want to."

"No really. You're welcome to stay here until I get back, but I have to go somewhere tonight."

"Where are you going that's so important that you have to make me wait again?"

Sakura got up and put her towel back on. Sasuke put his member away for now.

"I have a date."

Sasuke stiffened up. Those words hit him like daggers. He didn't think Sakura was attracted to anyone but him.

"What?"

"I said I have a date."

He shot up and ran towards her.

"With who? When? Why?"

"Sasuke what's with all the questions."

He started pacing around the room cursing loudly.

"No!"

"No what?"

"NO! You're not going!"

"Excuse me?"

He shot her a glare. "You heard me," he said through his teeth.

"Sasuke you do NOT and will NOT ever tell me what to do."

She started walking to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and slung her to his chest.

"You're not going and I mean it. You're staying here with me!"

"Why? So you can fuck me all day and night? NO THANK YOU"

She struggled to get out if het grib, but he only made it tighter.

"Sasuke let go!"

He slammed his lips on hers. Sakura still struggled to get away. When be finally unlocked their lips he stared her in the eyes. He was confused as why she didn't kiss him back.

"Sakura stay here with me!"

"No! I wanna be as far away from you as possible."

Worry set in his eyes.

_What's with the jealousy? Why is he acting like he gives a single gram of a fuck about me? Last time I checked he didn't. But when was the last time I checked?..._

"You're not going."

He picked her up and put her on the bed and jumped on top. Sakura struggled to get away, but was unsuccessful each time.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you agree to stay here with me!"

They continued to bark at each other. Sasuke shut her up with the most passionate kiss they ever had. Since they never had a kiss that ment anything, this kiss was something special. To Sakura's own surprise she closed her eyes and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke stopped kissing her and trailed his tongue down her stomach to her belly botton and stopped when he got between her legs.

He spread her legs apart and licked her clean. Sakura moaned in pleasure. She pulled his hair pushing his head deeper in between he legs. She moaned his name and begged him not to stop moving his tongue. Much to her dissatisfaction he stopped.

_He's never done that before._

Sakura was breathing hard. Sasuke took off his pants and underwear and entered her now soaking whole. He began his work. Gripping het thighs tightly each time he thrusted into her.

As he was fucking Sakura as hard as possible there was a knock at the door. Sakura snapped her head at her clock on the wall. It was 8:30.

_Oh no!_

That knocked didn't bother Sasuke one bit. He continued plowing her with everything he had. Sakura kept moaning louder and louder trying to muffle her sounds so Lee wouldn't hear. Lee knocked again.

"Sakuraaa! I'm here. What's all that noise? Are you lifting weights?"

When Sasuke heard Lee's voice he snapped. He got off of her. Sakura thought he was done. He flipped her over and slammed into her. Sakura arched her back.

"AHHHH!"

Lee knocked again.

"Sakura are you hurt?"

The back board of the bed was slamming the wall.

"Sakura I'm worried. I'm coming in."

Sasuke still kept working her.

Lee twist the door knob and it was locked.

Sasuke lifted Sakura's leg to get more access. Sakura moaned even louder.

"Sakura I'm sorry, but I'm bursting the door down!"

Review? Anyone? Please?


	12. Why?

"Sasuke! It's Lee!"

Sakura breathed hard, heavy, and moaned between each word

"I know."

Sasuke wanted Lee to see them. Wanted him to see Sakura's blushed face, wet pussy, and moaning mouth caused by him. Sakura tried to push Sasuke off of her, but he held her arms down and went deeper.

"AHHHH!"

"THAT'S IT SAKURA! I'M BURSTING THE DOOR DOWN!"

Lee didn't hesitate to knock her door off the hinges. He ran to her room to see an unpleasant sight. A naked Sakura. Her legs wide open and a naked Sasuke. Lee looked at them with wide eyes. He drop the roses he had for her. Sasuke looked at him and smirked. He knew he had won. Sakura couldn't look him in his eyes. She cried.

"Sakura... I... I... I thought."

Lee slowly backed up and turned around and dashed outside her now broken door.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with teary-eyes. Sasuke looked at her with a plain face as if nothing at all happened. He finally let go of her arms and Sakura pushed Sasuke off her. She got up and put on her clothes and started pacing around. Sasuke slowly put on his clothes and watched her.

_What if he tells someone?... How can I ever face Lee again?... What do I? What do I say? How could Sasuke do that to me? Wait... This is all Sasuke's fault.!_

She looked at Sasuke, so hard he thought her eyes were daggers that pierced right through him. Tear started streaming down her eyes again. He got closer to him and slapped him as hard as she could.

"YOU SON OF A BICTH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I HATE YOU WITH EVERY ONCE IN MY BODY! GO AWAY!'

Sasuke's face was still facing the direction in which he'd been slapped. He finally looked at her.

"Who do you think you are to put your hands on me? You have no right! I did nothing to you."

"DONT ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"I'm just having sex with you. Nothing out of the ordinary. Our deal states 'whenever and wherever I want' and right then just happened to be just that."

_I hate my life._

"Well what if he tells someone?"

"You shouldn't of been sleeping around with an S-class criminal in the FIRST PLACE! How is that my fault? You put this on your damn self! Don't come crying to me for your mistakes!"

_How dare he turn this around on me?_

"You're an ass."

Sakura left her apartment. She didn't want to talk anymore.

I just pray to God I can talk to Lee about this before he gets to someone else.

Sakura ran around the city in hopes of finding Lee. She saw Naruto. He looked at her and then turned his back on her. He shaked his head a little and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait Naruto!"

Naruto stopped walking, but he didn't look at her.

"Why didn't you speak? That wasn't like you."

Naruto spoke in a low voice.

"Look Sakura. I.. I know you loved Sasuke and all, but... You didn't have to play Lee like that. It wasn't right."

"Naruto I didn't know-"

"You didn't know you spread your legs open for a S-class criminal? I want Sasuke back probably as much as you, but what you're doing is not right. Don't worry Lee only told me and Neji. We won't tell anyone just know... I can't see you right now."

Naruto walked away like he wasn't just talking to Sakura. Tears fell down from her face right there. She started running back to her place pushing everyone out of her way.

She ran into her apartment door realizing it's been fixed. She pulled out her key and opened the door. Sasuke was still there.

_Was he waiting on me? _

He got up and walked towards her. He grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

_He cares?_

"I'll come back another time."

He started to leave, but Sakura grabbed his hand.

_Right about now Sasuke is the only one the gives even the smallest once of care about me. Naruto probably hates me. Lee of course. Even Ino because I didn't tell her and she might even find out.._

Sakura looked up at him

"You don't want me to leave this time?"

Sakura continued to stare at him. Sasuke took that hint and carried her to the bed.

_Don't leave me..._


	13. Alone

Out of options

Chapter 12

*Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Sakura woke up the next morning with Sasukue's arms wrapped around her. He was still asleep. She gentle moved his arms off her and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. She was completely naked. She looked like she lived to have sex which in this case was true.

_Today is gonna be a long day._

Sasuke rolled off the bed and shot up. He looked around and remembered where he was was. He spotted Sakura in the bathroom and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and put light butterfly kisses on her neck.

_Sasuke! Please don't leave me._

Sasuke let go of her and started putting on his clothes.

"WAIT!"

Sasuke looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't go please! Don't leave me here alone! I... I have nobody."

Sakura dropped her head and starred at the floor. Sasuke lifted her head by her chin.

"You know I have to."

She grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to. You can stay here with me. I can hide you we'll never get caught and-"

"Sakura you know was well as I do that-"

"Then take me with you."

He looked puzzled. She caught him guard.

"Sakura you can't possibly think-"

"Sasuke please! You won't have to sneak in the village anymore. Now you can really have me any time you want."

Sakura gave him a sexy look. Sasuke thought about it. She had a very good point.

"You're right... Well... Come with me then."

Sakura lit up.

"Thank you."

She packed a quick bag and left her home with Sasuke.

_Maybe I can start a new life. I wasn't going to get anywhere at Konoha. Sasuke is all I care about._

They left Konoha ready to start a new life.

"It takes about 2 days to get to my lair."

Sakura just shook her head.

They reached Sasuke's lair in due time. Sakura was greeted by 2 of him friends she assumed.

Suigetsu seems well, but this red head girl doesn't seem to like me... Hmph.

"Sakura this way."

She followed him she assumed to be his room as soon as she walked in he closed and locked the door.

"It's been 2 whole days since you've satisfied me."

_I should've known. I did suggest it... After all I don't have any where else to go._

Sakura knew not to speak. She had to keep her word. Sasuke sat on the end of his very dark bed. Sakura got on her knees and undid his pants. She lifted up his hard dick and licked it from his balls to the tip. She shoved the whole thing in her mouth. Sasuke softly moaned not wanting her to hear. His toes curled and his head tossed back. Sakura continued to make him feel good. He felt that she was going too slow.

Sasuke put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her head all the way down. Sakura gagged, but he didn't care. He pushed her head up and down as fast as he could still making her gag. He clinched the covers on his bed and gritted his teeth

"AHHH!"

He cummed in Sakura's mouth. She was about to spit it out. He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Swallow."

She did what she was told with only a little hesitation.

"Good."

Sakura just stared at him.

"So what now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Come lay down with me."

Sakura started walking towards the bed.

"No no no. Naked."

"I thought we were going to sleep?" Sakura sounded almost scared.

"We are, but isn't this my place?"

"Yea."

"My rules. Now come."

I think I'm going to regret this.

Sakura undressed and walked to the bed. She tensed up when he grabbed her thigh.

"What's the matter?"

Sakura didn't answer him. Sasuke got up, picked her up, and laid her down next to him. He wrapped him his arms around her. Sasuke didn't take long at all to go to sleep. When Sakura knew he was sleep she started crying.

_I hate my life. I have no where to go. This is horrible! But I did this to myself._


	14. New beginning

Chapter 13

*Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Sakura was walking around her new home. She bumped into Karin.

"Excuse you!"

_What's her deal?_

Sakura just ignored her. She continued to walk and this frustrated Karin. Karin didn't like to be ignored, so she spoke up once more. "I said excuse you."

Sakura was uninterested, but entertained her anyways. She turned around with a blank face, "I heard you."

Karin couldn't believe her ears.

"Come again?"

"I said I heard you."

"No that's where you're wrong."

"Oh really?"

"I heard Sasuke yell last night. You better not be hurting him or I'll hurt you!"

_She doesn't know how wrong she is._

"You have no idea."

"I don't even know why Sasuke brought you here when he can have me instead. I mean look at you. Who wants you. You have no boobs! It's all about the body."

Sakura looked down at her chest.

_She's right. I have nothing compared to her._

Sakura was a little disappointed in how right Karin was. She turned around and walked away as fast as she could. Karin didn't say anything because she knew she had won. Sakura hurried back to Sasuke's room. He was getting dressed.

"Where were you when I woke up?"

"I just thought I would look around."

"How was it?"

Sakura mumbled, "Disappointing.."

"What?"

"I said great."

"Ahh."

"Where are you going?"

"To train."

"What will I do?"

"You can come watch me."

_I was thinking you would ask me to join... Guess not..._

Sakura just smiled and shook her head. The left his lair and walked for a good mile until they reached a clearing. Sasuke started setting up and Sakura sat down and watched him.

_This is so boring! I should've stayed in Konoha. I'm about to go back. Why did I come? Being lonely can't be that bad. _

"Sakura!"

"Yes?"

"Care to join me?"

Sakura jumped up and said yes.

_Maybe I spoke too soon._

Sakura got up happily. They trained all morning until the afternoon. Both were tired and sweaty. They came inside smiling and laughing over dumb things they did. When Sasuke opened the door for Sakura, Karin was standing there looking angrier then ever. She pushed Sakura. Sakura was off guard so she fell. She got up and walked right passed her.

_They say silence and kindness are the best silent killers._

Karin was appalled that she didn't say or do anything. Sasuke just starred at Karin. She decided to speak, "Sasuke, now that she's gone maybe we can go training together. Just me and you." He looked at her in disgust he didn't have to say anything for her to know the answer. Karin ran off and Sasuke walked to his room. He opened the door and saw Sakura crying. He just started undressing to take a bath and then he left.

_He didn't even say anything. He barely looked my way. I thought we were starting to have a connection.._

Sasuke came back and looked around like he had forgotten something. He looked at Sakura and motioned his finger for her to come here. She got up and walked towards him.

_Please don't make me take a bath with you._

He lifted her chin and gave her light peck on the lips then turned around and left. Sakura sat there confused.

_He's so hard to read._

Sakura sat in his room lonely. Looking at his boring room. Before she knew it, she was off it sleep.

BACK IN KONOHA

*knock knock knock*

"Sakura it's ok everybody makes mistakes! It's been 5 dayss now! Nobody has heard anything from you just open up!"

Lee stood outside her door unable to get her to answer.

Another failed attempt!

Lee walked off and met up with Naruto.

"Lee how's Sakura? I haven't spoken to her in a while."

"I think she's still upset"

"What? She has no reason to be upset. You do! But did she talk to you?"

"Actually I haven't been able to get her to speak all this while."

Naruto's face changed.

"What do you? Why haven't you contact anyone about this?"

"I didn't know I just figured maybe she didn't want to talk-"

Naruto ran off to Tsunade's office. Lee not too long after him. He burst into Tsunade's office.

"What Naruto how dare yo-"

"SAKURA HASN'T BEEN HEARD OF IN 5 DAYS!"

Lee ran in, "Naruto, do you think it's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? What?! What is going on here! Somebody better explain this to me right now! I'll send out a search team to find Sakura. In the meantime, you guys explain why Sasuke's name is in your mouth about Sakura!"


End file.
